


How do I make it up to you?

by beautiful_lies20



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, La Bonne Nuit, Sexual Assult, Sweetwater River (Riverdale), choni, pop's diner, soft, speakeasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23984476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautiful_lies20/pseuds/beautiful_lies20
Summary: 6 years since the incident. Cheryl and Toni seek to make amends.Trigger Warning-Theres mentions of sexual assault
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge & Toni Topaz
Comments: 17
Kudos: 69





	1. Bad memories

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever time writing a fanfic and I hope it makes sense; I'm super open to suggestions to further improve the story. With that being said, Hope its okay :)
> 
> EDIT:  
> (Hi, someone highlighted something very important that I overlooked)
> 
> Trigger Warning-  
> Theres mentions of sexual assault

It’s raining cats and dogs. The gloomy weather didn’t help Cheryl feel any better about returning to riverdale; there was a reason she packed up and left the moment an opportunity to leave that damn city came. Cheryl had been given a full scholarship to study law in NYC and once the graduation ceremony at riverdale high ended, Cheryl was the first to leave that wicked town.

6 years later, here she was driving through a rainstorm back to riverdale, with the music blasting through the car's speakers for the entirety of the 6 hour drive from New York. She let out a deep sigh as the red convertible passed the musty riverdale sign. 

“Welcome back Cheryl” she muttered under her breath; her hands getting sweatier as she gripped the wheel tighter as she rolled into Pop’s car park. She turned off the music, left with the sound of the raindrops hitting the metal; “It will only be for 3 days and besides you might not see her” Cheryl recited to herself to calm the anxiety that was resurfacing within her. Veronica, Cheryl’s best friend and only person from riverdale high that she still kept in touch with over the years, had opened a speakeasy ‘La Bon Nuit’, in the basement of Pop’s Diner. Melting into her car seat, Cheryl recalled the call they had 3 months ago; 

“Oh hey, Cheryl!! How’ve you been, how’s work? You didn’t get back to me about your promotion.I miss you sooo much and might I say it has been months since we’ve seen each other” 

“Hey Veronica... About that yea..I got the promotion but work has been hectic so I didn’t get the chance to update you. I was going to call you to hang once I finished this major case I’m currently on, to celebrate and what not. But yea, other than being busy 24/7, I’ve been good. And you? What’s up with you? You seem more cheery than usual.”

“Ah! Welllll...I am..going to be finally opening that speakeasy I’ve always told you about. Chardonnay on the flow, Booths lined with the very best velvet, live music …”

“Oh my goodness! It's finally happening V! Congrats! Where and when mon amie?”

“Yes well about that, I really hope you’ll come..”

“Yea of course V, this is monumental, why wouldn’t I support you?”

“Yay! But it’s gonna be at Pop’s...riverdale? Back home? Ha ha...Cheryl?” 

Once Cheryl heard that town’s name, the phone had slipped from her hand, cracking upon impact with the ground. After several pleas from Victoria in the following weeks and a short meet-up over liquor, Cheryl obliged, downing the shots as Victoria rambled on about the details. Her life had only just been picking up; with her recent promotion and taking on heavier cases, Cheryl was starting to make a name for herself in the courtroom. 

A knock on the car’s window brought Cheryl back from memory lane as she turned to see Veronica holding a huge black umbrella donning her pearly smile.

“Cheryl!” 

Cheryl couldn’t help but laugh at the look of her friend gesturing to hurry out of the car as she stood and braved the downpour. The bell rang as they entered Pop’s drenched but laughing, despite the umbrella, both ladies were practically drenched. They slipped into a familiar booth and ordered fries and two hot chocolates to warm themselves up. The time was spent catching up and once their food was finished, Veronica brought Cheryl down to take a look at her speakeasy. Proud wasn’t enough to describe Cheryl’s feelings as she began her tour around the speakeasy; Cheryl knew how hard Veronica had to work to shake off her tainted family name and to start anew; something they both had in common. 

“So, tomorrow’s opening night and I’d like you to say some words”

“Oh..I don’t know V, I’m not good with words”

Veronica scoffed, “Cheryl Majorie Blossom? Not good with words? You’re the best lawyer in New York, and you’re telling me you’re not good with words.” 

“You know how I am now, work is work. But we’re back home, our old friends are going to be here..and..”

“And you’re going to remind them who HBIC back then was”

Cheryl let out a short laugh but her thoughts carried her to that incident. 

“Cheryl..I see that look on your face and I can tell you’re remembering that incident..c’mon it's been 6 years.” 

Cheryl looked back up to her best friend's face and forced out a tiny smile.

-

Back in her room at the five seasons, Cheryl was plopped onto the bed scribbling on her book for tomorrow night’s opening. The floor was now covered with crumpled papers and the page on the book was yet again fresh. She mumbled her frustrations and closed the book, turning onto her back to face the ceiling. 

Cheryl was HBIC in riverdale high, back in the day, no one dared look in her direction and the filled hallway would magically open up as she strutted down, kids making way in fear of her tyranny ...well up till senior year she was. 

-

A major party was thrown at reggie’s place and all seniors were there to celebrate their final year at riverdale high. Cheryl had been together with Toni for 3 years now and the girl couldn’t be any happier. Toni and Cheryl were the power couple of riverdale and everyone knew that. That night at the party, Cheryl was pacing herself whereas Toni had one too many shots, from the looks of it, Cheryl knew she was the one driving them home. 

“Baby! C’mon loosen up a bit, we’re finally graduating!! We should get high and” Toni stopped, then scooted closer to Cheryl’s ear and whispered “….. Unless you’d wanna head back to your car and I could help you loosen up.” She smirked and Cheryl just giggled at the sight of her drunk girlfriend. 

“No no babe, we should probably go home now and call it a night” Cheryl said as she started packing her bag. “Aw..but hold on, I gotta pee, be right back bombshell” sending Cheryl a wink that has never failed to make her blush.  
10 minutes had passed and Cheryl was getting worried since her girlfriend did seem too drunk to be left alone. “Should I have followed her?” She stood up to walk to the bathroom passing by a room that was closed. “Toni?” Cheryl knocked on the bathroom door. Instead, Midge came out of the toilet, clearly too toxicated to be asked if she had seen Toni. Cheryl’s anxiety started to act up until...she heard moans coming from the room she first passed. With a hitched breath, she flattened her skirt and walked over, slowly and carefully opening the door.  
Her heart dropped, shattered at the sight of Toni and Peaches half naked and making out in bed. It was almost as if time had stopped and Toni’s reaction to pushing Peaches off her had slowed down; Tear drops hitting the floor as Toni’s muffled shouting seemed to grow distant. Cheryl ran out of the house faster than Usain Bolt ever could. Her eyes swelled with tears as she slammed her car door close. She grabbed the wheel, forehead rested on the back of her hands as the stream of tears kept on flowing, choking back on her sobs. 

“Damn Cheryl…” Toni moaned as she exchanged tongues with Peaches who she did not know had been eyeing the short girl since the start of the party, and was quick to follow her when she got up to use the toilet. Clear to Peaches that Toni had too much to drink, she swooped in when the shorter girl almost slipped and made haste work to bring the intoxicated girl into one of the rooms, quick to undress Toni and straddle her before the girl recognised she wasn’t Cheryl. Only 5 minutes had passed but the sound of the door opening had Toni open her eyes to see her girlfriend standing in disbelief, a look of betrayal slapped onto her porcelain face. Toni turned to see Peaches smirking in Cheryl’s direction; almost instantaneously she pushed the larger girl off her, reaching around to find her top. “Fuck you Peaches!” She yelled in the now laughing girl’s face and ran after Cheryl. Sobriety hit Toni like a truck. Of course with the amount of alcohol in her system, Toni found it difficult to manoeuvre among the crowd of sweaty drunk teenagers that floored the house, but she caught sight of long luscious red hair leaving through the front door and started pushing her way through. She ran as fast as her short legs could go, straight to the red convertible that had been slammed shut when Cheryl entered the car. Knocking on the window, Toni begged to open the car. “Please Cheryl, let me explain! It wasn’t what it looked like.” 

Cheryl lifted her head to the knocking and seeing her girlfriend...well ex-girlfriend now, frantic to explain herself, she started the engine and rolled out of the driveway. Eyes, glued up front. 

Toni kept knocking the window and couldn’t help her own tears from flowing out. She knew she’d screwed up. Big time. The car ignition roared, and Cheryl’s head faced straight ahead as she drove out onto the street; Toni fell to the ground, sobbing and screaming, without a care at the heads that were looking at her breakdown. 

So that was how things left between them, their “last” encounter so to speak. Toni of course tried to reach out to Cheryl but the red-head was dead set on ignoring Toni for the rest of senior year. She kept a low profile, boring clothes, hardly any makeup and always tied her hair in a low ponytail. Lunch was spent in her car, 3 blocks away from school and vixen practice was handed over to Veronica. Cheryl was quick to leave classes and first to leave campus, just like a ghost; slowly her presence as HBIC was long forgotten and the year had gone past just like that. 

Toni and Veronica were friends but Veronica had been friends with Cheryl longer than the two had been together; despite hearing Toni’s side of the story and trying to convince Cheryl that it was a mistake, Cheryl couldn’t. She just couldn’t face Toni again. Once Veronica came to terms with Cheryl’s decision, she advised the pink-haired girl to give Cheryl some space and that if Cheryl wanted to work things out with her again, she’d find her. 

Toni had never been so depressed in her life. She had gone through tough shit. From gang fights to her uncle’s abuse...she never let those things get to her. But what she did to Cheryl and the look Cheryl had that night..was one that haunted her for nights. Toni soon turned to drinks to numb her pain and the occasional joint became a recurrence. She was almost expelled once when she stumbled into class drunk at 11 am, had it not been for Veronica who slapped the girl senseless that day, maybe Toni would have dropped out of school. 

“How do you expect Cheryl to come back to you when you’re a mess?”


	2. V and T, now that's a team you can believe in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this is a very short chapter trying to give some background context to Veronica and Toni's friendship after the incident. 
> 
> I also would like to note that I'm not a fan of sensitive topics and I failed to recognise the sexual assault scenario that I wrote in Chapter 1, so I really apologise. Keeping that in mind, I'm going to keep it mild and soft in the future chapters, just know that I will try my best to address that issue when Cheryl and Toni meet again.

After dropping Cheryl back at the five seasons, Veronica headed back to her apartment which she shared with Toni. The two girls grew to be closer friends after the incident, especially since Cheryl decided to distance herself away from everyone and it didn’t help that she left to New York to study, leaving Veronica and Toni back in riverdale. Since cutting ties with her father, Veronica couldn’t afford to go to Yale like she had planned, so she went to community college with Toni. 

The two girls went through everything together, thick and thin. Veronica was there for Toni as she struggled through the breakup and likewise when Veronica went through the emancipation process with her dad. 

“V and T, now that’s a team you can believe in” 

It was already close to midnight as Veronica sat legs crossed on Toni’s bed, watching the short girl fly into a frenzy upon hearing that Cheryl was going to the opening night. 

“Why didn’t you tell me she was coming to the opening night EARLIER?”

“Well obviously because you’d react this way?..” with a soft chuckle to follow but Toni heard it all right. 

Veronica never told Cheryl about her friendship with Toni, the red-head would cut all ties with her otherwise, and Veronica still wanted to remain friends with Cheryl, especially since the girl had no one, not even family. Toni also respected this and tried not to delve into asking V about Cheryl’s life every so often, but there has not been a day where Toni had not thought of Cheryl and how much she missed her...

“Ronnie! Not. Funny. Omg what do I wear? Should I go dress or leather jacket? She did like me in leather….Oh!! Flannel!” Flustered wasn’t enough to describe what Toni was feeling.

“Gosh, please do not wear flannel or that serpent jacket. We’re 24 Toni. and it’s my opening night of my speakeasy, not a date to Sweetwater river” 

“Right right, I’m sorry ronnie. I just…”

Before Toni could continue, Veronica walked over and pulled Toni in for a hug; “Relax Tones...”  
Toni hugged the latin girl a little tighter, nuzzling her head in more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm super open to suggestions to further improve the story. With that being said, Hope its okay and thanks for reading


	3. Fate?

“Ahem..good morning Ms Blossom” 

A ray of sunlight graced Cheryl’s face as Veronica rolled the curtains apart to bring in the natural light. Cheryl hadn’t realised she fell asleep amidst writing her speech for opening night and now it was the day of. 

“My my, I am one lucky lady to have Cheryl Blossom as my best friend” She chimed. “Look at this mess, you must have spent the whole night writing” 

“How did you..” 

“Cher, Andre works here remember.”

“Right..” A yawn escaped the red-head’s mouth as she eased out of the bed. 

Halfway through breakfast, Cheryl placed her fork down and swallowed hard. Before she could say anything, Veronica interrupted.

“She’s coming”

With that, Cheryl’s gaze fell and she went back to continue eating. To break the tension, Veronica spoke up again.

“And about that, I should probably tell you about Toni and I..”

Cheryl’s eyes shot up, and before Veronica could continue.

“Wait. Are you guys dating?!”

“God No, Cheryl. I was going to tell you that Toni and I kinda became close friends ever since you left riverdale and besides...she hasn’t gotten over you..”

“It’s been 6 years..how do you know..”

Veronica placed her hand over Cheryl’s and looked into the now teary eyed red-head.

“Cher, Peaches assaulted Toni, she thought peaches was you. And I know with all the trauma you faced, you got scared and triggered but like you said, it’s been 6 years..Toni has never stopped feeling guilty since the incident. Toni loves you so much, take it from me Cheryl. She would never do anything to hurt you.”

“I..miss her too Veronica...when I saw what was happening, I just ….. Felt like the only good thing left in my life was snatched away from me again.” Cheryl whispered through a stream of tears.

Veronica flashed a small smile and reached into her purse to reveal a riverdale register journal. As she placed it in front of Cheryl, she said,”Page 15 to 17. Its stories of assault. Toni made it her goal to shed light on the matter after she finished her journalism major...it even has her own story”

With that, they both finished their meal in silence and exchanged goodbyes to prepare for the opening night.

Instead of heading straight back to her hotel room, Cheryl decided to visit hers and Toni’s secret spot, down by Sweetwater river. As the red convertible rolled onto the gravel, Cheryl took a deep breath to ease the nerves that have been itching her the day she got the news she had to come back to riverdale. It was nice though, to be back. The city lights could never beat the tranquility nature brought; back in New York, everyone was rushing to be somewhere and the rushed lifestyle helped the red-head forget about her troubles. But as she sat by the river and breathed in the fresh air, it was refreshing for Cheryl to finally stop and breathe..she had missed this. A sense of calm. 

Cheryl walked back to her car and reached through the window to grab the journal Veronica had passed to her that morning. With her legs dangling from the rock she sat on, she flipped through the pages, until she got to Toni’s article. 

-

Veronica was just barely through the front door when Toni jumped up on her. “So! How was breakfast!” All too eager to hear what went down that morning.

“Toni! What did I say about scaring me.”

“Yea well, can you blame meeee?..” she shrugged as she walked to the couch to grab her leather jacket. 

“Firstly, a good morning would be nice, thank you very much. And secondly...I may or may not have given her your article anddd may or may not have told her how much your sorry ass misses her?” slowly creeping towards her room as she said this.

The pink-haired girl stared in disbelief before her eyebrows came to a furrow. 

“Veronica Cecilia Lodge. You said and did what now?” But before Toni could catch the latina, Veronica had slammed and locked the room to her door. Seconds later a text message popped up on her phone :

Ronnie-  
Loosen your jacket Tones, she said she missed you too. Anyway, I don’t have time to play story time, I’ve got a speakeasy to open. <3

Toni’s heart fluttered at the message; clutching her jacket, she grabbed her motorcycle keys and headed out.

-

It had been a good 15mins reading through all the stories and Cheryl couldn’t hold her own tears back, remembering everything she had gone through, memories of Nick St. Clair and her mother’s constant abuse flooded her mind. Her heart sunk as she read Toni's story, now ridden with guilt at how she acted and left things between them. 

“Cheryl?...”

A familiar voice that made the red-head turn back to see 

Toni.


	4. another chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like the story is kinda getting a bit boring because Im uninspired; I've got a couple weeks left of quarantine before my city opens up and it's been mentally taking a toll on me haha, so yea, probs gonna end this story in the next chapter!

Cheryl rushed to wipe her soaked cheeks and proceeded to stand up. 

“Toni um hey..” Hiding her the magazine behind her.

“Cheryl? What's wrong?..Are you okay?” Moving her head slightly to see the magazine Cheryl was trying to hide.

“Oh, I see you’ve read my article” scratching the back of her head ever so slowly and her eyes now staring at the ground.

It was only probably a minute of awkward silence but it felt like an hour before, a pair of hands pulled the pink-haired girl into an embrace. Sweet cherry perfume. A familiarity that instantly warmed Toni’s heart, a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I just ran from us. From you. I’m sorry I didn’t give you a chance to explain. I’m sorry I left you like that. I’m sorry Toni.”

Toni slowly brought her hands around Cheryl’s slim waist, nuzzling her head into the taller girl’s shoulder, barely holding in her whimper.

So there they stood, in their secret spot that overlooked the most beautiful part of Sweetwater River.  
“I’ve missed you Cheryl”

-

Back at the five seasons, Veronica swung by to check on Cheryl before heading to her speakeasy, only to find the room empty and the dress for the night still hung by the door. 

“Hm..” Veronica glanced at her watch to see it was only 2 hours till her opening night and the red-head’s whereabouts were still unknown. 

-

“So, what happened to Peaches...”

The two girls had been talking and catching up for the past few hours, sitting with a distance between them but neither realised the sky paint into a brilliant red and orange, or that they were now touching thighs. 

A short laugh came from Toni, “Well, ...I got the boys and Veronica to help me deal with her, and let's sayyy….she’s probablyyy never stepping foot in Riverdale again” 

Cheryl eyed Toni cautiously, “Toni I -”

Before she could say anything, her phone rang. Veronica. Cheryl sighed and picked up the call.

“Cheryl!” Veronica’s cry was loud enough for Toni to hear her best friend through the phone, “Where are you! It's already 6pm…”

With that both girls shot a panic look at each other, having not noticed the time passing. Before Veronica could say anything, Cheryl quickly stood up and apologised over the phone, “Omg V, I am so sorry, I got carried away but I’m right on my way back, I’ll see you at the POP’s !”

Toni, who had walked over to her motorcycle, was now chuckling as she grabbed her helmet.  
“ Well, I’ll catch you later? “

Cheryl looked at Toni longingly, simply nodding her head, she got into her car and pulled out of the woods first. Toni there, stood amongst the trees, took one last look at the river now glistening as the sun set, revved up the engine and drove off. 

-

Back at the five seasons, Cheryl was finishing her speech for tonight when out of the corner of her eye, a glimmer caught her attention. She lifted her head to face the night gown that hung by the door. Crimson red with gems sewn along the rather deep v cut that exposed a fair chunk of her chest but hugged her girlies in the best possible way. It had been forever since Cheryl wore her signature colour, she had reserved herself to plain office wear and kept to minimal makeup…..simply because Toni loved her bold nature and after Toni, Cheryl saw no point in being bold anymore.

Before she could get carried away with her thoughts, Cheryl cleared her throat and brushed her sweater off. She stood to get ready for the opening night and took a quick glance back at the dress. With a smirk on her face, she rummaged through her make-up bag to reveal a bright red matte lipstick. Something about her earlier encounter with Toni had planted a seed of hope back into Cheryl’s heart, a possibility she had been pushing down ever since she left riverdale. She had missed Toni so much in the past years but couldn’t bring herself to talk or call the girl. She was hurt but mostly scared, scared to be left again. So she chose to leave, that way it reassured herself that the choice was hers and not that someone chose to leave her.

-

Rolling into POP’s car park, Cheryl saw that Toni had arrived at the sight of her motorcycle parked alongside a row of other bikes. Cheryl dialed a couple of digits into her phone as she tossed the valet her car keys. “Hey Ethel, can you check my schedule..”

The music was a smooth jazz, the speakeasy was packed as Cheryl walked down the steps instantly grabbing the floor’s attention with her red get up that obviously stood out among the black suits and basic dresses. A quick glance at the guests landed her eyes on Veronica excitedly walking towards her. No Toni. A little disappointment was seen on her face but she couldn’t help break into a smile that shone her pearly whites when Veronica came over and hugged her. 

“You’re late.” Veronica said as she pulled out of the hug, now with a serious look on her face. 

“Fashionably late, V...anyway have you seen”

“Yea yea, c’mon let's go meet the gang”

10 mins had passed catching up with Betty, Jughead, Kevin and Archie, which was nice but there still wasn’t any sight of Toni, the only one she really wanted to see. 

“Ehem, testing..” Veronica tapped on the mic, “Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, thank you so much for attending today's opening night of La Bonne Nuit! Now, I would like to invite one of my bestie on stage to give a little speech” Gesturing to Cheryl to come on stage.

Smiling as she grabbed the mic from Veronica, Cheryl was about to start her speech when she caught eye contact with a certain pink head. Toni shot Cheryl a wink which made the redhead blush hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Is this something worth continuing? Please let me know, I have a couple of chapters in draft but wanted to see if the first chapter and the gist of the storyline was okay; Thanks for reading!
> 
> **Changed the title and summary to better suit where the story was going**


End file.
